


Life is Weird

by PaperKat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Humans can be jerks, Language, Lazybones, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has some issues, Reader-Insert, San's isn't gonna show up for a few chapters, Slow Burn, Tasers, i dunno, maybe smut, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperKat/pseuds/PaperKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life has always been a bit odd, but things start to spiral out of control after you save a monster from a jerk. Now you've got an otaku best friend, her fishy girlfriend, an excitable skeleton, and his layabout brother to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic ever. I'm so excited! I've had this fic rattling around in my head for a little while, so I had to finally post it.
> 
> Tags and rating may change in the future.

Your life was certainly weird, and it only got weirder when the barrier fell on Mt. Ebott. With a sudden population of literal monsters popping up out of nowhere, it wasn't long before tensions began to rise and hate crimes began. Nothing seemed to bring stupid people together better than hatred, you thought with a shrug.

Like everyone else, it was a bit jarring to find out that the old legends about the mountain being full of monsters were true. You had always thought they were just bedtime stories parents made up to keep kids in line. But suddenly here they were, in all their unique wonderful glory. It was definitely an adjustment, but most people just got over it and moved on. 

Most people. 

Some people, like the jerk in front of you, didn't seem to like monsters very much. He was harassing a short lizard monster girl that had apparently had the audacity to walk into his field of vision. The poor thing looked like she was ready to cry too, stammering out excuse after excuse. The meathead was calling her every name in the book, and it was starting to draw a crowd. If something didn’t change, that monster girl was gonna get hurt. 

Part of you really wanted to just not get involved. You had your own problems to deal with today, you didn't need to get involved. If you didn't keep moving you were gonna be late for work, and possibly lose your job. Then again, your boss was a total perv and you didn't really look good in the uniform. You sighed, realizing it was gonna be one of those days as you walked over.

"Hey! What's your problem, dude?” you call out. He looks at you a little confused. It seemed he wasn't expecting anyone to chime in. You steal a glance at the monster. She almost looks more scared. You start to wonder if you’ve just made everything worse. “She was just walking down the sidewalk. Come on dude, just leave her alone.” 

"Keep walkin’ kid, this ain't got nothin’ to do with you" he mutters at you before turning back to the now crying monster. 

Kid? 

KID!! 

OH HELL NO!!! 

You were annoyed before, but he just made your shit list. If there was one thing you hated, it was people calling you “kid”. Sure, you knew you've always looked a bit younger than you actually were. You would of let it go if he had just called you a bitch, or a cunt, or even a crack house gutter slut, but you’d be damned if you were gonna forgive someone calling you “kid”.  
That's it, you thought with a smirk, this redneck son of a bitch was going down. 

You reach in your jacket pocket and find your best friend, a tiny black taser. You mentally thanked your over cautious uncle Greg for getting it for you after you moved out. It had come in handy on more than one occasion, and it seemed today was gonna be another one. 

After checking that it was still charged, you slowly creeped up behind the guy. You hope for the best as you hold the button and jam it to the back of the guys neck. It was almost disturbing how much joy it brought you to see the asshole fall to the ground. 

You would of kicked him the the balls if there weren't so many witnesses. It would just seemed like overkill at this point. You quickly pocket the taser and slowly walk over to the yellow monster, kneeling in front of her. 

“Hey, are you okay? He didn’t hit you or anything, did he?” you ask. You look her up and down, checking her for any cuts or bruises, but she seemed fine.

She snaps out of her stunned silence, giving you a star struck look. “N-no, he was….. j-just yelling at m-me…. Thank y-you, so much…. I don’t know what m-might of……. happened if you hadn't s-stepped in.” Poor thing, you thought, she must still be on edge, stammering like that. You had to admit though, she was adorable. 

“I'm _______, what's your name?” 

“I-i’m Alphys.” 

“Alphys listen, I hope I’m not being too forward, but would you like me to walk you home? You look like you could use an escort, and I’m sure you’ve noticed, some of the locals are a bit…”, you glance behind you at the guy twitching a few feet away, “....asshole-ish… I just wouldn’t feel right just leaving you by yourself around here.” 

“U-um, well… thank you...I m-mean, you r-really don’t have too i-if you don't want to…,”She mumbled, shuffling around a bit.

“It’s no trouble at all. Please, lead the way.” You stand up straight, hands in your pockets. 

She looks around a bit, you guess trying to get her bearings after all that. She finally decided on a direction and mumbled out a quiet, “t-this way” and you were off. 

You trail behind her a few steps. She's so short, you didn't wanna walk to fast for her. Besides, you've never been to this side of town. Most of the monsters had moved into this part of the city. The humans that owned the buildings were hesitant at first, but since monster money was literally gold, they soon changed their tune.

The few monsters you passed seemed a bit surprised and a little nervous to see a human. Understandable, you thought, a lot of humans have been complete dicks to monsters. You tried to hunch a bit and make yourself look less threatening. You smiled and waved at a few, and most eventually waved back. 

It wasn't long before you were standing in front of a fairly decent apartment. There were a few patched cracks here and there, but it was better than some of the places you've lived in. “Home sweet home?” You ask. 

She chucked a bit, and nodded. “T-thank you again”, the mumbles out, “I don't know what m-might of h-happened if you….i-if you hadn't…”

“Hey, it was no problem, really.” You cut in with a smile, “I hate it when people pick on others just because they're different.” You shuffled your feet a bit. This was getting a bit too emotional for your taste, especially in front of a stranger. “Besides,” You grin, “that jerk got what was coming to him. I bet it will be quite the shock when he comes to and finds out a “kid” took him down.”

She snorted a bit at your pun, which was was just too cute. “Anyways,” you say as you check your phone, “I should get going. It's getting kinda late and I still gotta find my way home and see what I can scrounge up for dinner. See you around.”

And with that, you were off. 

It took you a bit longer than you thought to find your way back, and it was already dark by the time you made it home. Your place was small and smelled vaguely like old socks, but it was cheap and it was yours. After giving your empty fridge a once over, you decided to just go to bed. It had been a long day, and you had to get up early for work tomorrow. As you set your alarm on you phone, you noticed a notification on Facebook. 

You had a friend request from Alphys. 

Well, you were a bit surprised she found your account, but even more surprised she wanted to friend you. Yeah, you helped her out of a tight spot, but still it was weird. ‘Well,’ you think, ‘she seemed nice enough. Meh, let’s see how long this lasts…’ and with that, you hit accept.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna warn you, I'm not the fastest writer, so updates are probably gonna be a bit few and far between. I'll try to do my best. 
> 
> I'm also not the best speller, so If you see an error, let me know.


End file.
